


My Fluffy Corgi

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

哈利尽力维持着他那张毫无表情的脸走进埃格西打工的酒吧。

这名出色的老手特工有个习惯，每当完成一次令人精疲力尽的任务后，会找附近的咖啡馆或者酒吧喝上一点什么。平时在家里，哈利偏好浓浓的红茶，必须用上好的骨瓷茶杯装着。不过到了外面就略显随意了，因为哈利也知道他没办法强求那些酒吧或者咖啡馆提供的东西与萨维尔街上裁缝店里的订制西装一样精致。这么多年来他这个习惯基本上没有人知道，主要是因为特工们的私生活不会有什么交集，而且他们也不屑于这些市侩场所。梅林是唯一的例外，因为有次哈利忘记关眼镜了，还和吃饱了撑着找茬的小混混在酒吧里打了一架，而梅林有幸成为了唯一一个观赏到整个血腥过程的观众。

不过这个不为人知的习惯在近期似乎变本加厉了，甚至影响到了他工作时的心情和效率。

“你是拉我来壮胆的么？”梅林一副好笑的表情看着他。

“不，我就是拉老朋友出来喝个酒。”哈利面不改色。

梅林才不信，他都不知道陪哈利来这家酒吧多少次了，完全打破了哈利所谓“完成任务之后才来”的传统。

“你应该尝点别的。”他建议道。

“不必了，我就喜欢这里的马丁尼。”哈利第三次擦去外套上根本不存在的灰尘，准备走进去，那一瞬间梅林才没错过哈利嘴角皱纹细微的变化。

唉，恋爱中的傻瓜。梅林感叹。

在埃格西注意到那名老绅士和光头男人走进来之前，是罗茜先用胳膊肘子捅了捅他。

“什么？”他转过头瞪着女孩。

“你喜欢的那位绅士先生又来了。”罗茜撇着头。

埃格西感觉到脸颊一热，赶忙矢口否认：“我没有喜欢他。”

“哦，那今天你休息，我来给他们调酒好了。”

埃格西把她挤到一边去，心虚地说：“想都别想。”

罗茜翻了个白眼，然后给另外一桌客人端啤酒去了。

埃格西能注意到那名老绅士主要是因为他与这里格格不入的打扮，虽然他也是见过西装革履的客人进到这里，不过少有人像他那样。是因为他手里那把黑伞，埃格西知道，虽然伦敦是座多雨的城市，不过他每次来都挂着一把黑伞，对，每次，不要问他为什么知道。

“马丁尼？”他笑着迎上去。

哈利回了他一个微笑，埃格西感觉全身暖烘烘的。

“是的。”

“你的朋友呢？”

“我能不能要你？”梅林突兀地问。

哈利和埃格西同时用惊恐的表情看着梅林，后者眯起眼睛，认真地打量起眼前的年轻人。他不是想批评自己合作了多年老同事的品味，但是埃格西今天的装扮比上次还不堪入目。一件廉价白色短袖T恤，一条灰扑扑的牛仔裤，头发看上去好像就是早上起床之后用手随便抓了几下。

“伙计，别开玩笑了。”过了好几秒埃格西才反应过来，他红着脸，尴尬地挠了挠鼻子上细小的皱纹。

哈利并不知道自己的军需官想了什么，他每次见到埃格西都觉得无论何时他看起来都可爱得不得了。比如这件白T恤，哈利不会管它有多便宜多劣质多烂大街，他只看到了埃格西隐藏在衣服里的那身肌肉，再有就是那条牛仔裤，哈利只记得里面包裹着年轻人挺翘的屁股，就连乱糟糟的头发在他眼里看来也像是小狗抖着的耳朵。应该有个人教他在T恤里面多穿一件背心，哈利歪着脑袋想，然后猛地意识到他居然盯着对方的胸看。

“给他来一杯冰镇吉尼斯黑啤酒。”哈利立马回过神，在桌子底下踢了梅林一脚。

“好的。”埃格西赶紧记下他们要的东西，然后像小鹿一样跳走了。

哈利瞪着梅林。

“你吓跑了他。”

“又怎样，我就是随口一说，难道他会留下来坐在我的大腿上跳舞吗？”梅林无辜地笑回去。

死光头，哈利咬着牙想，坐我的。

埃格西让罗茜去准备光头男人的黑啤酒，自己开始拿出雪克杯、两种酒、冰块以及马丁尼杯。

他知道老绅士有种在年轻人眼里看起来已经过时了的做派，不喜欢浅口马丁尼，也不怎么喜欢加橄榄。不过埃格西才不会随便评价别人。

这家酒吧是罗茜叔叔开的，但是本人从来没出现过，就连他应聘时也是罗茜负责。她只看了埃格西一眼，就认定他了，因为他看上去比前面几个三大五粗的应聘者更老实。

好在埃格西也没让她失望。毕竟这是他从海军陆战队退出之后的第一份正经工作，他很珍惜它，更何况难得有人不在乎他之前的几次被捕纪录，埃格西就觉得更加感激了。五岁时他的父亲李意外过世，母亲浑浑噩噩了好长一段时间，直到近几年这个家才真正步入正轨。

总之他不能抱怨什么。

但是如果能再顺心一点就好了，埃格西也清楚自己有点太贪心了。

哈利当然是知道那名年轻人名字的，因为都写在他胸前的名牌上。

“谢谢你，埃格西。”

被他喊到名字的年轻人愣了一秒。

“不……不用。”

“那么想感谢别人就以身相许。”梅林冷不防地说道。

哈利的表情他认为应该命名为“我要在下次你监控任务时炸掉十条街”，当然，前提是梅林再不闭嘴的话。

但是梅林才不管。

他知道哈利心里在想什么，大概就是“吉尼斯怎么就呛不死你”。所以他就是不喝。

其实梅林也知道他不该捣乱，毕竟这是哈利的私事。不过可怜可怜他吧，加拉哈德为了这个男孩本月三次拒绝了他分配到的任务，写作这些任务可以安排给新人锻炼他们的能力读作它们会让我错过埃格西轮班的日子。

这痴汉力简直了。梅林又一次感叹。

“你是埃格西对吧？”梅林好不容易才扯出了一个不那么吓人的微笑。

“怎么？”埃格西体内的本能告诉他这男人不好惹，他毫无意识向哈利坐着的的方向靠了靠。原本这小动作不会有人注意到，但哈利·哈特是谁啊，他因为埃格西选择了自己这边心里早就乐开了花。当然，这些激烈的内心情绪波动反映到老特工的脸上就是温柔一笑。

可惜的是埃格西没有看到，他光顾着堤防梅林戏谑般的眼神了，然后哈利在桌子底下又踢了梅林一脚。

“他最近脑子不好。”哈利温和地解释。

于是埃格西又害怕地往哈利的方向移动了一小步。

“噢，”梅林故意拖长了调子，发出夸张的感叹。“埃格西，你那么可爱又充满活力。”该死的加拉哈德，别踩我的新鞋！“小心怪大叔。”

哈利差点将马丁尼一口喷梅林的光头上。

埃格西瞪大了双眼，视线在哈利和梅林两人之间游移不定。

哈利想点着梅林的脑门说不是这家伙，转念一想发现这不就等同于承认是自己了么。

“埃格西。”哈利清了清嗓子，赶忙将年轻人的注意力从梅林身上拉回来。“你不用管他。”

他满意于埃格西在这句话的影响下原本绷紧的身体逐渐放松下来。

“那……我去忙别的了？”埃格西眨了眨眼睛。

“好的。”

直到埃格西走向另一桌客人，哈利才放心地抬起一直踩着梅林鞋子的脚。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

“你毁了我的新鞋子！”梅林压着嗓子咆哮。

“那又怎样？”哈利的气还没消，他们已经离开埃格西工作的酒吧了，现在他在前往海德堡的路上，没错，作为交换条件，他和梅林说好不再拒绝下一个任务。“你毁了我在埃格西面前好好表现的机会。”

梅林沉默了一下。

“痴汉是会吓着他的，加拉哈德。”

“……”

这边的埃格西紧紧抱着罗茜的一条胳膊。后者翻了个白眼，想起埃格西曾经说过他小时候加入过体操队，果然非常有天赋，罗茜想，这柔韧性和吸附性与海里的八爪鱼差不多了。

“埃格西。”她叹了口气，想将手臂拽出来。“别抱着我，我快热死了。”

“那你们应该装空调的。”埃格西心不在焉地说。

“这里是伦敦，夏天都热不死你。”她讥诮道。

“噢。”埃格西闭上了眼睛，然后深深吸了一口气，说道：“你还记得今天来的那个光头男人吗？”

“怎么？”

“我觉得……他好像和‘绅士先生’有一腿。”埃格西撅着嘴，越说越气馁。“我看到他们在桌子底下的动作了，而且他们说话的方式也有点……”

“亲密无间？”

“我不知道。”埃格西心虚了，其实他想的是老夫老妻。埃格西的眼睛看向别处。趁着他分心的片刻，罗茜赶紧将自己的手从他的桎梏里抽出来。

“我向你保证他们只是朋友。”

她这句话并不能安慰埃格西，因为谁都会这么说，年轻人还是觉得心里堵的难受。

埃格西知道那是什么，本名为嫉妒，他却假惺惺地称之为人之常情。

“随便啦。”埃格西直起了腰，简单地扫一眼已经收拾得干干净净的酒吧，时候不早了，他得回去了。“我先走了。”

罗茜无言，她耸了耸肩膀，看着埃格西披上外套离开。

之后过了差不多两个星期埃格西才再次见到哈利。老特工进门时脸上还贴着块创可贴，自觉一点都不优雅。其实从哈利从海德堡任务里恢复的第一天开始，他就想过来了。梅林找了个体形可怕的医护人员把他二十四小时都摁在病床上，自己去了那间酒吧报道了两次，并且得意洋洋地告诉他埃格西并没有因为他的缺席而有所改变。

“他至少有露出失望的表情吧？”哈利病恹恹地问。

“没。”梅林回答道，“我想他忙着去抵挡兰斯洛特的人格魅力了。”

“兰斯洛特那叫到处乱发情——你说什么？”

梅林抱着双臂冷静地看着他。

“你带兰斯洛特去了。”哈利从来都不知道这个时候他还能那么冷静。“老天啊，你带兰斯洛特去了。”他把脸埋进双掌里。

果然不出哈利所料，两天后他从病房离开，所有骑士都在鼓励他不要害怕巨大的年龄鸿沟，放手去追埃格西。

他妈的你们连埃格西长什么样都不知道。哈利想。但是我连他喜不喜欢我都不知道。

他意识到自己肯定是骂出来了，兰斯洛特凑到他面前，压低声音说道：“你有多久没看我们的加密推特了，加拉哈德？”

“我昨天才看了。”他回答。

哈利登陆自己多年未使用的账号之后才发现他无权查看那个用户，于是他杀回去。

兰斯洛特讥笑着借给他自己的账户，哈利发现他把埃格西工作时的模样拍成视频丢了上去。那条推被伦敦总部的员工轮了一圈，标签清一色的是#加拉哈德不敢吃的嫩草#。

这就是为什么今天晚上酒吧里坐着的都是哈利熟悉的面孔，连平时不屑于八卦的帕西瓦尔都来了。

梅林坐在最外面的位置，他把腿一翘，哈利一眼就能看到那双被他踩废了的鞋子。

罗茜今天不轮班，埃格西在这里就变成了半个领班。他有点害怕地望了望那群看似温文尔雅的客人，犹豫了好久才决定亲自过去。

埃格西看到了那个光头男子，他现在知道对方叫梅林了。另外就是擅自把他们桌子上摆着的玫瑰花插到胸前袋子里的詹姆斯，梅林带着他来过这里两次。后者给他留下了明显的心理阴影，因为从来没有人第一次来酒吧就抓着埃格西的手不放还问他喜不喜欢忘年恋。

“埃格西。”

就在他靠过去时，有人从他身后喊住了他。

“哈利！”那边的詹姆斯挥着手叫道，“你来晚了！”

哈利走进来时原本是紧绷着脸一言不发的，但是埃格西出现在他视线范围内后立刻阴转晴，就忍不住喊住了对方。

埃格西夹在他们中间，一时间不知道该怎么办才好。

“呃……嗨？”埃格西最后还是决定先和哈利打招呼，他现在终于知道对方的名字了。

“叫我哈利就好。”哈利鬼使神差地抓住了埃格西的胳膊，然后拉着他朝梅林那一群人走去。

埃格西在他后面僵住了，不过很快他就反应过来，然后任由对方带着自己走过去。一众绅士看到这幅场景脸上倒是没什么表情，哈利瞪着他们，幸好这几个人还记得什么叫做绅士风度没一起起哄。

“各位，晚上好。”哈利一走过去就不得不放开了埃格西，然后一屁股坐到他们之间唯一的空位上。

“呃，你们想要点什么？”埃格西鼓起勇气问道。他真害怕这个叫詹姆斯的男人下一秒就会抓着自己的手求婚了，尤其是他已经将口袋里那只玫瑰花抽出来了，一副跃跃欲试的表情。

詹姆斯手里转着那朵玫瑰，冲着埃格西抛了个媚眼，说道：“小猫咪，你最擅长调什么酒？”

从来没有人这么叫过他，埃格西也不喜欢别人这么喊他。于是他恼怒地眯起了眼睛，没好气地回答：“你喜欢的我一定都不擅长。”

詹姆斯捂住胸口夸张地叫了一声，哈利发现隔着一个帕西瓦尔他根本踹不着这混球。而帕西瓦尔，他只是像外科医生一样锐利地盯着埃格西，好像这么一会儿就能把对方的身高体重三围精确地报出来似的。

詹姆斯仅仅花了两秒钟就从莫须有的悲伤中走出来，他要递出那只玫瑰花了，他已经递出去了。

妈的。哈利突兀地站起来，拽起埃格西就走。

梅林在他们远去的身影后面幸灾乐祸地摇了摇头，詹姆斯伸出的手僵在半空中，帕西瓦尔不动声色地从背后抽出了加拉哈德的钱包。

“什么鬼？”另外两个人震惊无比地望着自己的同事。

“放心不是你们的，加拉哈德的。”帕西瓦尔将皮制钱包放在桌子上，拍了拍。“里面有他的名片。”

梅林眨了眨眼，好像意识到了什么。“你是打算一会把它落在这里？”

帕西瓦尔点了点头，愉悦地眯起眼睛。

“为什么要帮他？”詹姆斯忍不住问道。“我们不是说好了来找乐子的么？”

帕西瓦尔用刀子般的眼神瞟了对方一眼，让后者不寒而栗，不得不往梅林的方向缩了缩。

“你在内部账号上发的那玩意。”他用嘶嘶的声音提醒道。

两个人恍然大悟，那个标签无意间也影射了帕西瓦，这人的未婚妻比他小二十岁。

可怜的人，梅林想，然后看着詹姆斯手中的玫瑰花掉到了地上。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

 

埃格西在离开酒吧之后心里却还惦记着没了自己其他人会不会忙成一团，尤其是梅林那一伙人还在里面，谁知道他们会不会又找个年轻的服务生开玩笑。不过埃格西并不知道，他们只是专程来调戏他和哈利的。

两个人一路无言，一起走过了好几个街区，远远地离开了他工作的地方。埃格西跟在绅士先生身后，突然傻笑起来，因为这是他和这个叫哈利的男人第一次独处。

“呃。”他逐渐停下了脚步，“哈利？”

“哈利·哈特。”那人回答道，“怎么了？”

埃格西笑盈盈地望着比自己高那么几英寸的哈利，“再走的话我就不能在打烊之前赶回去啦。”

哈利这才回过神来。他环顾四周的景色，路灯的照映下若隐若现着几栋老旧的公寓，楼里开着昏暗的灯，没有人的气息，它们混合成一片任何人都无法理解的惨灰，然后独自伫立于此，让路过的弱者心生恐惧。

但他们不是。

这片街区的确离酒吧很远了，哈利终于意识到。他暗自责怪自己只顾着沉浸在对兰斯洛特的恼怒之中，却忘记考虑他们到底走了多久。

“抱歉。”哈利无奈地叹了口气，“我送你回去好了。”

“行。”埃格西点点头，“不过这次能别抓着我了吗？”

哈利这才意识到刚才一路上他都握着埃格西的手，他不得不松开了对方。两人在那一瞬间都尝到了一丝失落的滋味，但他们都维持着彼此完美的假面具，因此这一瞬间的不安也许只有上帝才能知晓。

哈利脱下自己的西装外套，披到了埃格西身上。后者因为这个突如其来的行为抖了一下，这才注意到自己穿得有点少，因为一切都发生得太快了，埃格西被拽出来时根本没时间套上外套。

“我不想害得你感冒。”哈利解释道。

埃格西笑嘻嘻地将手臂套进袖子里去，对方的外套显然是太大了，袖子也几乎包住了他的手掌，不过他不在乎。“它很舒服。”埃格西轻声说，小心翼翼地摸了摸看似昂贵的布料。

“最好的亚麻与羊绒混纺面料。”哈利打量着套在西装里的埃格西，露出了些许得意的神色。“就算是夏天，这种料子做成的外套穿起来也不会太热。”

“你在这方面有研究？”他们边走边聊。

哈利点点头，“我是个裁缝。”

“我从没见过真正的裁缝，呃……所以说你的那几位朋友也是裁缝吗？”

埃格西这句话让哈利想起了酒吧里那群令人头疼的家伙，不想还好，一想就仿佛硬生生吞下了几只活蹦乱跳的大苍蝇。

“他们……”哈利压根都不想承认自己认识那群捣乱的混蛋。等回去了之后他要踩爆兰斯洛特所有的鞋子，包括那双他违反传统私自订做的骚包雕花布洛克。“算是吧。”

“听起来很勉强啊。我之前还以为裁缝都是上了年纪的老头呢，白发苍苍的，手里拿着软尺然后还喜欢用大头针往你身上扎来扎去的。”埃格西戏谑道。

哈利噎住了。

应该直接坦白他是秘密特工。

梅林会怎么评价他这种背叛组织的行为？去他的，哈利想，这是我的人生，我作主。光头没人权。

“不不不。”他赶忙否认道，“我们只是看上去年龄大了些罢了，没人白发苍苍，还有实际上我并不是……”

“我开玩笑的。”埃格西吃吃的笑声从哈利的一侧传来。他眼角弯起的皱纹的都那么可爱，让人舍不得去抚平它们，哈利想。“我不会因为年龄就随便评价别人，人们不是常说年龄大的人才越有经验吗？”

“呃。”哈利赌十块钱，纯洁如埃格西，他并不知道自己刚才这句话暗示了什么。“的确有这种说法，在很多时候人生的阅历——”

埃格西又一次打断了他，后面这句话仿佛是说给自己听的喃喃细语。

“在床上也是。”

埃格西这话是什么意思，他竟然有和老男人上床的经历？哈利要去把那人揪出来轰成筛子。

“为什么这么说？”哈利努力维持着自己的扑克脸问道。

“我不知道。”埃格西摇了摇头，“也许就是我的……胡乱猜测罢了。你看上去就不老啊。”

哈利骄傲地挺直了腰。

他当然不老，还很有经验，干过的人都可以环绕——咳，都是后话，都是后话。

走回了那几条街区，哈利终于将埃格西送到酒吧门口，他没有丝毫犹豫就决定自己不进去了。埃格西抿着嘴，看起来有点失望，不过他没有强留对方。

“下次你来的时候直接找我。”埃格西将外套脱下来还给哈利。“我刚学会怎么调修道院马丁尼[注]。”

“好。”哈利点点头，他怎么不会知道其中的查特绿酒颜色近乎埃格西那双眼瞳的色彩呢？就算埃格西说去哈利家调酒也没问题，反正他家已经有一整箱了。“晚安，埃格西。”

“晚安。”埃格西拉开沉重的木头门，闪到了另外一边。

他的背“嗵”的一声撞在大门上，胸口起伏不定。埃格西的心脏扑通扑通直跳，声音大得让他害羞又害怕。操他妈的，才不是什么一时的小鹿乱撞，埃格西晃了晃脑袋，终于将刚才自己压抑了许久的感情爆发出来，他的脸颊发烫，头脑发烧，哈利外套内衬柔软的触感仿佛还紧紧地贴在他敏感的肌肤上，就像黄昏之下曼哈顿大悬日的余辉般，依依不舍褪去。操他妈的耶稣基督啊，埃格西又想，双手止不住地颤抖起来，终于承认到：我该死的恋爱了。

半天埃格西才抬起头，所幸的是没有人注意到他的异常举止。哈利的那群同事都已经离开了，此时酒吧里也不剩几个客人了。埃格西小小地松了一口气，然后和其他人打了个招呼，大概还有半个小时就到打烊的时间了。

所有人都走了，只剩下埃格西一个人。罗茜不在的时候他总是坚持最后一个离开酒吧，将一切收拾得井井有条。

埃格西将最后一把椅子翻过来放在了桌子上，他习惯性地扫了一圈整个空荡荡的场所，忽然，视线停留在某个容易被人忽视的角落里。

埃格西瞪圆了眼睛，他意识到那是一个黑色钱包，不知道是哪位粗心大意的客人留下的。叹了口气，走过去拿起那玩意儿，打开随意看了一眼。

这居然是哈利的，他抽出了一张名片，眼睛瞪得更大了。老年人的记性，他抿嘴窃笑。

埃格西翻了翻钱包里的内容，没什么钞票，尽是些卡。他看着手中那张正方形的烫金边名片。看来哈利真的是个裁缝，他眨了眨眼睛。紧接着埃格西看到了那行地址，他惊呼了一声，哈利工作的地方居然在举世有名的萨维尔街上。倒抽了一口气，在这样突如其来的对比之下，埃格西觉得自己太渺小了。

我究竟喜欢上了什么样的一个人啊。他赶紧合上了钱包，心跳仿佛又加快了，然而那串短短的地址已经印在了他的脑海里。

埃格西痴迷地摸了摸上好的皮革。

我得赶紧把钱包给哈利送回去，他想，就明天。

 

[注]修道院马丁尼（Chartreuse Martini）：一份修道院酒（Green Chartreuse），一份苦艾酒，两份琴酒调制的一种药草味马丁尼。和基友聊天时他说的，我去查了查颜色，绿得真漂亮_(┐「ε:)_ Chartreuse这个词语是黄绿色的意思。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

 

“梅林！”被叫到名字的光头男人感叹着原来加拉哈德也有不敲门就闯进来的一天。哈利风风火火冲进他的办公室大声质问道：“我的钱包去哪里了？”

梅林看了眼监控屏幕上快要死掉的高文，再看了眼刚才因为高文而打碎的马克杯残骸，最后又看了眼可怜的高文。

去你妈的高文，下地狱去吧。梅林想。

于是他转过椅子看着加拉哈德。“我还没来得及在你钱包里装监控器。”

“你居然在我们的钱包里装监控器？”哈利一脸的不可置信。

“我还在埃格西身上装了。”他没有，就是想吓唬吓唬对方。

哈利非常失礼地指着他多年的老同事：“你这个变态，你怎么敢在埃格西身上……”

梅林挑起一边的眉毛看着他，意思差不多是：你还好意思说我？

“这都是你们计划的？”哈利无意中看了一眼梅林身后画面摇摇晃晃的监控屏幕，看到了一个可怕悬崖，下面一阵海浪翻腾。上帝保佑高文。

“计划什么？”梅林无辜地笑道。

哈利翻了个白眼，他才不信。

“再问一遍，我的钱包去哪里了？”他一字一句说。“肯定是你们搞的鬼。”

梅林看了眼手表，意识到高文大概撑不住了。虽然挺遗憾的，他还是决定不玩弄加拉哈德了。

“总之不在我手里，你可以去问埃格西。”

“什么？”哈利愣了。“噢，天哪，你们……”干得漂亮，哈利想。他现在又可以回酒吧一趟了。

梅林就像是看穿了他的心思一样，“我劝你最好是去裁缝店里等他来。”

“为什么？我应该去酒吧找他才对。”

“星期三他不上班，忘了？我要是他应该会用你钱包里名片的电话联系你，然后再找到你可能在的地方。”

说完梅林就晃晃悠悠地将椅子转回去，高文骂骂咧咧的声音立刻从耳机里传来。居然还没死，梅林冷笑一声。哈利目瞪口呆地看着对方一边假惺惺地大声喊着高文的代号一边装着是通讯信号不好才导致了刚刚的联络中断。哈利忽然想起他上次在河内的任务也是这种情况。

操你，梅林。

等到哈利回到裁缝店，里面的老店员立即就迎了上来。

“今天一大早上有个叫埃格西的人打电话找你。他捡到了你掉在酒吧里的钱包，说晚点送过来。”

“我知道了。”

哈利有很长一段时间没用这个伪装身份了，久到快忘记为了这层身份而去参加的那些裁缝训练，更加不记得手里拿着个扎满针的海绵球是什么感觉。

“今天有客人预约吗？”

“有。”对方回答道，然后给他看了预约的记录。

哈利一眼就看到詹姆斯的名字，预约时间是上午十点，也就是现在。

“这是什么意思？”哈利指着詹姆斯的名字，一脸不解。

店员看了一眼之后回答道：“他说今天要来试一双新鞋，随便定制一套夏季西装。”

这话刚落音，店门就被人推开了。哈利回过头，看到兰斯洛特神采奕奕地站在店内正冲着他微笑。后面还跟着帕西瓦尔和凯两名骑士。

天哪，怎么连最年长的凯都来了。

“我就知道是你们计划好的。”哈利假装生气地说。

“是帕西瓦尔提出来的。”兰斯洛特立刻推脱责任。“他和你同病相连。”

“我没有。”帕西瓦尔都懒得瞪对方了。

“你给你的未婚妻买下了一间酒吧，别以为我们不知道。”

“我说过不是未婚妻！而且那是她的生日礼物！”

哈利不想听他们吵个没完没了，他拿起了软尺和其它工具，然后拽着兰斯洛特进了二号试衣间。

“我干嘛不能是一号？”兰斯洛特闷闷不乐地问。

“你的观察力去哪里了？一号已经有人了。”不然怎么会轮到我来给你量？哈利开始毫不留情地把对方的外套扯下来。

“噢，留给你的小男友是吗？”

哈利没理他，虽然他是真的想直接送一套双排扣定制西装给埃格西。

“转过来。”他指示到，用挑剔的眼光上上下下打量了一回兰斯洛特的身材。“你是不是胖了才打着定制新夏季西装的名义跑来预约的？”

“……”

“你知道的，用料多收钱多。”哈利恢复了专业态度。“就算是正式员工我们也只会打九折。还有少喝点酒，从敌人手里抢走酒杯不是什么好习惯。”

“闭嘴，加拉哈德，梅林附身了吗？”

“谢谢。”哈利终于感觉自己扳回了一局。

他们从试衣间里走出来时，兰斯洛特整个人都魂不守舍地走在后面，前面的哈利则是一脸春风得意。他总算是出了一口气，利用测量的空隙将兰斯洛特打击了个体无完肤。比如痛心疾首地说才四十岁就长啤酒肚你看看我是如何完美保持身材的，给你的健身卡补贴是被你拿去吃了喝了还是泡妞了（兰斯洛特听到这里时的确猛地瑟缩了一下）。又或者是你这大腿和手臂的肌肉紧致程度都快不如酒吧里打工的埃格西，再这样下去还能不能好好做特工了，干脆让位给新的候选人算了，我看埃格西好像真的可以试试。

哈利走出来，发现外面的沙发上多坐了一个人，是埃格西，他正在和凯聊天。

从这个方向看过去，埃格西的侧脸线条分明，尤其是他的鼻子，仿佛一道挺拔的线，鼻尖那块儿又恰到好处微微翘起，等到了下巴部分又是圆圆的。他粉色的嘴巴一张一合，偶尔冲着凯露出紧张又腼腆的笑容，但哈利知道他整个人是放松的。他希望埃格西如此。

他走过去的时候听到凯故意压低嗓门说了一句：“你的哈利来了。”

埃格西没有红着脸否认，也或许是他根本没有注意到别人拿他和哈利的关系在开玩笑。

“嗨。”埃格西站了起来，从他的外套口袋里拿出了哈利的钱包。“这是你落在我们酒吧的东西。”

哈利看着自己的黑色牛皮钱包，感到了一丝犹豫不决，他害怕一旦接下钱包就没机会再让埃格西多呆一会儿了。他想带着年轻人在店里转转，当然了最好是没有后面三个白看戏的家伙。

“怎么？”埃格西歪着脑袋，不知道自己是否做错了什么。

哈利望着他那双藏着一丝担忧的眼睛，然后接下了埃格西递过来的东西。

“谢谢你。”他取回钱包之后直接放回口袋。

“呃，你都不看一下？”埃格西提醒道。

“不需要，因为我相信你，埃格西。”他忽略了背后兰斯洛特的一声没忍住的轻笑。

埃格西脸上的表情从原本的担忧变成了一个小小的太阳，“是吗，那我真是……受宠若惊。”他冲着哈利抛了个媚眼，然后抓抓后脑勺。“好，任务完成，我想我也该走啦。顺便说一声，你工作的地方真是棒极了。”说完他转身，准备离开裁缝店。

“等下。”哈利赶忙走前一步叫住了对方，埃格西回头看着他，天哪那双漂亮的眼睛看得他差点入迷了，导致哈利几乎忘记了刚想好增加和这男孩相处时间的理由。

“还有……什么事吗？”埃格西看着他，露出了受惊的小鹿般的眼神。

“晚上来我家吃饭吧，七点钟。”说完他都想踹自己一脚，兰斯洛特在后面笑得更欢快了。“作为感谢。”

埃格西一下子来了精神，他可没想到哈利会这么说。

“我可以吗？那真是太好了。”埃格西张大了嘴，惊叹着：“哈利，你居然会做饭？”

“我一个人生活很多年了，这是必须学会的事情。所以你不用担心我的厨艺差到哪里去。”

“我不是那个意思。”发现哈利是单身才是让他真正惊喜的事情。埃格西吐了吐舌头，掩盖起不必要的表情。“那就晚上七点，你住在……”

哈利将地址给了埃格西，他原本想说自己去接他的，不过那也实在是……用梅林的话来说是——男友力过头了，加拉哈德。

“记得顺便带他到你的床——”

帕西瓦尔非常及时地用胳膊肘子捅了一下兰斯洛特凸起来的小肚子。


	5. Chapter 5

然而谁他妈又会知道，哈利·哈特谈起恋爱来时，连他最引以为豪的脑子都不好使了。比如说，他在埃格西来他家吃晚饭之前，把自己的厨房炸了。

不要问他为什么，要问问梅林就好。

也不要问为什么梅林会知道这些。

埃格西按下哈利家门铃时，只看到黑着一张脸的哈利打开了门，他吓得往后退了一小步，还以为自己做错了什么。过了很久之后，梅林会告诉埃格西，他没做错什么，错的是那个光屁股变态儿童，没事拿着个弓箭乱射一通，结果好死不死射中了哈利·哈特这个八百年都没谈过恋爱的老不正经。

然后埃格西替他辩解说哈利才没有老不正经。

随便你怎么说。梅林像赶苍蝇一样挥挥手。

后来因为哈利在埃格西身上的花样玩得有点多了，他就再也不那么说了，反而和梅林一起指着哈利骂“你这个老不正经”。咳，都是后话。

“埃格西。”哈利迅速调整了自己的表情，上帝保佑，他的衣服没事。“你提早来了？”

埃格西吐了吐舌头。“不好吗？”

“没。”哈利痛苦地摇了摇头，没事做什么印度菜，没事做什么咖喱，妈的，炸得整个厨房都是。耶稣基督保佑啊。

“我能进去吗？”埃格西小心翼翼地问道。

哈利悔恨不堪地想起厨房里那一片迷之黄色，他猛地摇了摇头，突然用双手抓住了埃格西的肩膀。

“我们出去吃好不好？”他用自己真诚的眼睛望着年轻人。

埃格西被突如其来的触碰吓得不轻，白皙的脸颊上飞起一片红晕。他点点头，说道：“我都可以，反正主人是你。不过……这个怎么办？”

说着，埃格西拿出了一个扁扁的白色纸盒子，上面用红色缎带打了个大大方方的蝴蝶结。

“这是什么？”哈利仔细地打量着盒子。

“苹果派。”埃格西不好意思地挠挠头。“反正我今天也不用上班，回家之后就做了这个，想着晚上带过来一起吃……”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，他没想到埃格西会做苹果派，真是个有点意外的惊喜。他对年轻人的喜爱又多了几分。

“要不现在直接给你好了。”埃格西说着，将盒子递过来。

“带着走吧。”哈利提议道，“我可以带你去一家允许客人外带食物的餐厅，怎么样？”

听到这句话后，埃格西一下子就笑了，暖暖的。

“那真是太好不过。”

哈利在车上思索再三，还是决定带埃格西去一家附近的印度餐厅。多亏了哈利认识这家餐厅的老板，他们不光允许埃格西带苹果派进去了，还答应在最后帮他们加热一下。哈利觉得这是今天他最顺利的一件事了。

埃格西带着点紧张的心情坐在哈利的对面，菜单是翻了又翻，最终决定要咖喱配奶酪和菠菜，外加白饭。哈利挑挑眉毛，点了咖喱鸡丁和酥饼卷。

哈利的酥饼卷上来之后，埃格西盯着他那一小碟翠绿翠绿的薄荷酱看了半天。

“它真好看。”埃格西评价道，“能让我尝尝这个吗？”眼里满是好奇。

哈利忍不住笑了，点点头。埃格西拿勺子舀了一点点，接过薄荷酱刚碰上他的舌尖，就皱起了脸。

“这真是……”埃格西双唇微张，粉色的舌头在口腔里卷了起来，这个小小的动作让哈利想到了猫咪。“难以形容的味道，有点甜。”

“仁者见仁。”哈利说道，想到一会儿白奶酪也不是什么好对付的东西。

“说真的，我平时很少吃印度菜。”埃格西放下了勺子，喝了一口这里提供的印度菜。“茶也是。”

“平时你是怎么解决一日三餐？”

“放心吧，酒吧里到处都是吃的。”埃格西眨着眼睛说道，心里想了想自己究竟偷吃了多少酒吧里供应的食物。自然了，他不会去偷吃提供给客人的食物，基本上都是罗茜带的午餐。“平时有空的话，我自己也会做点简单的三明治或者意大利面。”

“还有甜食？”

埃格西耸耸肩，“家里有个三岁的小妹妹，她可是个可爱的甜牙齿。”

说这话时，年轻人露出了些许宠溺的笑容，仿佛他的妹妹是这个世界上最美好的事情。

不出哈利所料，埃格西果然不怎么喜欢吃白奶酪，不过后者还是配着白饭，将它们统统吃了下去。好在最后埃格西带来的苹果派拯救了这一顿不是怎么成功的晚餐，两个人都吃得很满足，剩下的几块哈利决定带回家去。

他发誓如果埃格西真的和他在一起了，肯定每天都要去健身房了。

“我送你回去。”哈利说。

埃格西没拒绝。

他们在街道上走着，路上的行人并不是很多，埃格西双手插在外套口袋里，走得飞快。哈利默默地跟在后面，觉得有些苦恼，苦恼以后除了酒吧还能在哪里见到埃格西，他真希望自己有足够的勇气去再约一次埃格西。勇气都是狗屎，哈利想，关键的时候都他妈的阳萎了。

然后他忽然想起自己口袋里还塞着一支钢笔。

这还真是一根名副其实的救命稻草。

哈利只希望埃格西发现钢笔，将它还给他时，不要追问哈利为什么这玩意会在他裤子口袋里。

年轻人走在他前面，似乎有点心不在焉。这是个好时机，哈利意识到。以他的身手来说，想将一支钢笔偷偷塞进埃格西的口袋里应该不是什么问题。

如果是外套口袋，当然不是什么大问题，紧身牛仔裤口袋就成问题了。

哈利知道，问题并不是说他害怕埃格西会发现他的小动作，他害怕的是自己会忍不住摸上去。

警察局就在隔壁，哈利·哈特。

没事，哈利感到了一丝莫名其妙的安心，反正梅林一定会将他救出来的。

梅林不干，他就用武力解决问题。

于是哈利加快了步子，几乎和埃格西并肩而行。

“埃格西，”这一声让一边的埃格西放缓了脚步，他转过头来看着哈利，无辜的眼睛就像小鹿一样。“需不需与我送你回家？”

“也不用——”埃格西话说到一半忽然惊喘了一声。“哈利？”

哈利张大了嘴，他发誓刚才那只手绝对不是他的。

谁他妈会知道埃格西屁股的手感那么好。该死的，他为什么不多摸一下，万一这次之后埃格西再也不敢和他见面了呢。

“你刚才是不是摸了我的屁股……？”一旁门店的灯光照着埃格西羞红的脸。

哈利张着嘴，他是非常想回答的，但是喉咙一阵发紧，半个音都发不出来。

埃格西还在等着他的解释，快说点什么。

哈利咽了咽口水，然后丢下了愣在原地的埃格西，自己跑了。

隔天他去总部时，先是见到了兰斯洛特一脸坏笑地凑上来，问他埃格西的屁股手感如何，如果和帕西瓦尔相比，到底谁摸着比较舒服。

哈利嗤笑，骂了他一声变态，说我怎么知道，我又没摸过帕西瓦尔的屁股。

然后兰斯洛特放心地点点头，哼着小曲儿一蹦一跳地走了。等到兰斯洛特的身影彻底消失之后，哈利猛地意识到了有什么不对劲。

他杀回了梅林的办公室，后者一脸皮笑肉不笑的表情对着他。才从上一个任务里回来的高文魂不附体地站在一边，手里捧着个似乎刚好能装下一个马克杯的纸盒子，包装非常精致。

“你居然偷看了！”哈利大声质问道，“你怎么可以看到的，眼镜是关着的！”

梅林白了哈利一眼。

“你们这群傻了吧唧、没事找事、美曰其名‘一不小心忘记开眼镜’实际上是为了走公主后门才关眼镜的特工，以为我不会给你们留个后门？”梅林一口气说道，中间竟然不带个停顿。

“……”

第二天，哈利给梅林赔了一双新牛津鞋，不带雕花。


End file.
